


Super Friends

by 4den



Series: Supercorp Story Time [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4den/pseuds/4den
Summary: Tedi is Kara’s delivery person who also happens to identify as ace nonbinary - they express some of their hardships when it comes to pronouns. Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie are all there to comfort their favorite bean.





	Super Friends

A strong knock sounded throughout a warmly lit apartment. Kara jumped up with more force than intended practically flying to the door. It was in moments like this that she was thankful for the reinforced hinges Alex installed upon moving in. While she had learned to control her powers, excitement often got the best of the her. Forcefully, the door swung open and Kara’s beaming smile was met with a radiant pair of green eyes. “Lena!” the blonde exclaimed bringing her girlfriend into a crushing hug. Lena’s body melted into the hug as Kara all but picked the brunette up and whisked her into the apartment. Once the two women were separated, Lena looked around and saw Alex and Maggie on the couch reading their respective books, seemingly unperturbed by the commotion of her arrival.

It was Maggie who looked up first, “Hey cheekbones, long day?” Lena gave the detective a slight but deliberate nod. Her non-verbal response peaked Alex’s curiosity who looked up.

“Luthor, you need a drink. You still drinking whiskey?”

“I’m fine, Alex. Really. It’s just been a long week.”

“When is it not a long week for you?” Alex teased.

Lena rolled her eyes in response adding, “As soon as I can sleep, I’ll be good as new.” Both Alex and Kara frowned at the workaholic’s admission, a small smirk playing on her lips. “Oh, like you two have room to talk! At least my job has a semi-regular schedule,” teased Lena. Alex and Maggie gave each other a knowing look causing the brunette’s in the room to break into a soft laugher and Kara to smile. A sudden flash caused a collective groan and an even bigger smile on the super hero’s face.

“Is this really necessary?” Alex complained half heartedly. Kara gave a sheepish smile hiding behind a vintage polaroid. Ever since James had told her the story about his father’s camera, Kara had dug up Eliza’s old polaroid wanting to capture the more tender moments of her life. She had since built up a small collection of moments suspended in time each of which were meticulously dated with the time and location. Before the photo could finish developing, Kara set the camera down and all but sprinted to the door for the second time . “Looks like it’s time to eat,” Alex clarified. Kara swung the door open and greeted the delivery person with a warm smile.

“Hi Kara,” Tedi greeted Kara with a warm smile, raising the contents in their hands just slightly, “I heard that you were taking a long weekend so this one is on the house!” Since moving into her apartment, Tedi would regularly deliver to the blonde. A particularly rough night for Supergirl resulted in her ordering four times the amount of dumplings she normally did. Tedi, the ever kind person they were, didn’t push Kara on the issue at hand, rather left her a small doodle of a corgi in a supergirl cape kissing Kara, glasses askew and all. Since then, Kara made a point to watch out for Tedi in whatever capacity she could.

“Oh, Tedi, you don’t have to do that! Seriously!”

“Kara, I’m pretty sure you single handedly keep the business going. Trust me, don’t worry about it.” The blonde lovingly rolled her eyes and turned to the women behind her to help out. It was Maggie that jumped in.

“How does this sound, we’ll let the house take this one as long as all of us can tip you according to our share of the order.” Kara looked grateful for the detective’s suggestion, promptly turning to Tedi with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage. They went red which caused a round of laughter and the quiet mumble of acceptance made the four women smile.

“So who’s the lucky girl, Tedi? Kara ratted you out, said you had a hot date last week!” Alex handed Tedi some cash with a smirk and Tedi immediately went red in the face.

“Uh -- good! She’s good, so good!” they said a bit too enthusiastically.

Lena gave Tedi a disbelieving look, “Yes, and I’m not exhausted…” Kara gave Lena a soft smile, constantly impressed with the care she allotted those in her life.

Tedi looked down, their hand flying to the back of their neck, a tell tale sign of their mild discomfort. “She just -- she says my pronouns are too hard to remember. Which like, I guess is fair because I don’t really look like someone who uses they/them pronouns.”

“What do you mean ‘looks like’?” inquired Maggie?

“I don’t know. Well -” Tedi faltered and Kara ushered them into the cozy apartment. “People think that nonbinary has this look. Like it’s become a third gender and it’s -- that’s not how I feel. I just don’t like she/her pronouns nor he/him pronouns for myself. It’s fine. She’s really sweet otherwise.”

The room was silent for a short while, the women not wanting to cut off any further thoughts Tedi may have. It was Lena that broke the silence. “Tedi, I understand that you are fond of this person, but what makes her worth it if she is constantly disrespecting who you are?” Tedi looked down and mumbled a response, eyes glued to their shoe laces. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“She’s just -- I,” they began, “I’m the problem here, ya know?”

It was Maggie’s turn to jump in - “Tedi, look at me. You are not a burden. Please don’t feel like you have to conform to someone else’s expectations in order to appease them. It’s only hurting you and don’t argue with me. If it wasn’t we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Again, Tedi stared blankly at the floor, but finally, their shoulder’s dropped.

“I know, it’s just hard. I don’t -- she’s one of the few people who has respected my asexuality. I just feel like I have to pick one - being ace of nonbinary. I don’t get both because it’s too complicated.” Kara fiddled with her glasses, trying to find words of comfort.

“I know it’s not the same, but this family,” she gestured around, “will always choose you.”

“That’s right, kiddo,” Alex chimed in, “you have National City’s best detective, a federal agent, all knowing CEO, and a journalist for a worldwide magazine. We’ve got you, even when the rest of the world may not.”

“And when you are losing the battle against yourself, Tedi.” Lena’s words made Tedi sniffle and Kara was helpless to resist her urge to hug the person in front of her. As her arms circled around Tedi, they let out a small laugh.

“Thank you. All of you. I should uhh, probably get back to work now. I’ll see you soon, bye!”

With that Tedi exited leaving the couples to their own devices.

“Mags, are you -- crying?” Lena looked incredulously at the detective with a soft smile. The detective responded by burying her face in Alex’s shoulder.

“Tell anyone about this, Luthor and I’ll arrest you again.” Lena blushed which did not go unnoticed by Kara who choked on nothing at the thought of Lena handcuffed, though in a much different situation. Much too quickly the blonde cleared her throat offering everyone another round of drinks. As she poured, she couldn’t help but smile. Kara wedged herself between Lena and Alex, receiving a kiss from Lena and tight hug from Alex. Finally, it seemed, Kara could have it all. So she did.


End file.
